


Dulcet

by rathernotmyname



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Because I'm A Coward, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I'm just kidding, LMAO, M/M, No Smut, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, There's A Tag For That, Trapped In A Closet, featuring Awesome Childhood because we need some more of that, that's all you need to know tbh, written for the BoRhap Boys Summer Exchange 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname
Summary: "He was suddenly thankful for the darkness, because of it Gwilym would never see him trying to impersonate a traffic light.Although, Ben supposed, it would probably happen more often. He would never get used to it, and that was perfectly fine, maybe a bit embarrassing, but the end justified the means and so on."Or:Ben and Gwil get trapped in a closet. What happens next suprises nobody.Written for the BoRhap Boys summer exchange.
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello, Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bohemian Rhapsody Cast Summer 2020Event





	Dulcet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiogagaga](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=radiogagaga).



> Author's note:  
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORK BEING HOSTED OR REPOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OR WEBSITES OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN WITHOUT MY APPROVAL, PARTICULARLY APPS WITH AD REVENUE AND SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES.

It took only a few seconds, a few stumbled steps, a draft and two people falling over each other, and just like that Ben was stuck in a closet with Gwilym Lee. The door slamming shut from the aforementioned breeze catapulted the key out of the lock. It went flying; Ben could hear it hit the ground with a loud _ting_ a few feet away.

“Erm. What’s new?” Gwilym said after an awkward minute of dumbfounded silence. “Alright?”

“Yeah, alright. You?”

“Yep.”

“Should we shout for help?”

“Probably.”

Gwilym didn’t shout. Ben neither.  


Instead, Gwilym let go of Ben where he had wrapped his arms around him to avoid being ripped to the floor with him and took a step backwards, a rather small step, but it gave Ben enough room to sort his entangled limbs.  


“I told Joe to close the windows. I always said it was too drafty in here. And does he listen to me? No.”

“Don’t you think it’s Rami’s fault that he left his blanket where you could fall over it, locking us in the closet in the process?”

“Maybe. But Rami only has that blanket there because he’s always cold because Joe keeps opening the windows. So it’s Joe’s fault, anyway.”

“Oh yeah. Wanker,” Gwilym snorted, jiggling the doorknob in vain.

“It’s bloody dark in here.” Ben turned to look around as far as he could turn in the limited space he had. The closet wasn’t very luxurious – it was your standard walk-in closet with a bucket, mop, various cleaning products and a dusty broom. And a lockable door, unfortunately.

“Is the key still inside the lock?” Gwilym asked, hunching down to look through the keyhole. “We might get it out. Put a rag underneath it, and then pull it through the gap under the door.”

“Everyone knows that trick from breaking out of their nursery, Gwil. The key’s not in the lock anymore, anyway. It’s probably somewhere underneath the sofa.”

“Your parents locked you in your nursery?” Gwil asked, horrified.

“No, but I pretended to. Like breaking out of prison and sneaking around your parents to the kitchen to get some cookies even though you weren’t allowed any before lunch. That the cookies were only on the highest cabinet because my parents had a bet about if I would take the chair or climb up the sink wasn’t mentioned to me, of course.”

Gwil guffawed. “Sounds like an adventurous childhood.”

“It certainly was. That was the game for my parents; hiding the cookies in the most unlikely places for me to find.”

“I love your parents. I wasn’t allowed to go on cookie hunts, my siblings just gave me the sweets that were left when they went hunting. Quite mean, now that I think of it, but thanks to them I love raisins.”

Ben wrinkled his nose. “How cruel.”

“Oh no, very tasty, actually.”

“Well, then what do you think about raiding our castmates? Rami still owes me for that stunt he pulled with the drum solo, that bastard.”

“I’m in,” Gwilym snickered. “We’ll tell him it was Joe.”

“He’ll believe us.”

“Definitely.”

Now that their plans for the next few days were made, Ben remembered that they were no closer to getting out of their precarious, dusty situation. He sneezed and scratched his head.

“Should we shout now?”

Gwilym rolled his head from side to side. “What about thinking of a way to get out of here without help? If Joe and Allen find out, and they _will_ find out, they’re gonna be insufferable about this.”

“You have a point there.”

“There you go. So, what do you say? Let’s break out of prison!”

“Yes, let’s,” Ben said. He squinted to see Gwilym in the meager light, only seeing a flash of white teeth and reflecting spectacle lenses.  


Being near to Gwil like that was nothing new, what was new, however, was being alone with him while also being this close.  


Adding to that, Ben happened to have a crush on him, which didn’t really make things easier.

Gwilym had planted himself flat on the floor, nose touching the door. “I think I see the key,” he said. “If we have enough rags, we might be able to pull it over to the door.”

Ben, who was distracted by staring at Gwil’s arse, said: “This is like seven minutes in heaven.”

“Yeah, it kind of – what?”

“Uh,” Ben stammered. “Like… like… did you play seven minutes in heaven when you were a kid?”

“Of course I did,” Gwil answered. He sounded a little flustered.

“Yeah, I just meant – well it feels like that, you know? This was, y’know, really unexpected, and I’m not saying that I want to kiss you now because I definitely don’t want to, okay? Wait, I didn’t mean it like that. I’d be honored to kiss you, I didn’t want to say that I’d be disgusted to kiss you or anything, because that’s not true at all, I think you’re probably a great kisser, I’d be more worried how I’m at kissing in comparison to you, because seven minutes in heaven was always horrible if one of the persons participating couldn’t kiss well, and then you’d stand around all awkwardly and do nothing like we’re doing right now.”

Gwilym didn’t say anything for a short while, and Ben used this while to get his breath back.  


He also used it to rewind what had just come out of his mouth and _oh bloody hell,_ did he really just tell Gwilym Lee that he’d be honored to kiss him, in the most unromantic rant he had ever given?  


He buried his face in his hands.

“So that’s the reason why you always rip up that photo of me and Joe,” Gwil said finally. If it hadn’t been so dark, Ben would have sworn he blushed.

“Uh,” Ben said, “I – uhm.“

“Did I misunderstand? Gosh, I’m sorry. I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I. I didn’t mean to – “

“No, no, no. Wait, stop right here.” Ben rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. “What did you think you misunderstood?”

Gwil lifted a hand to his face to stroke his beard, remembering too late that there wasn’t one and fumbled with his glasses instead.  


“Well,” he bumbled, “I thought you meant you wanted to kiss me? Sorry to assume anything.” He inhaled to continue, but Ben interrupted.  


“Then you didn’t misunderstand anything. I’m just not good at saying my opinion without giving a lecture.”

“We could both learn something from Joe, then,” Gwil said, and this time Ben was 100 percent sure that he smiled.

“Please stop talking about Joe when I’m about to kiss you. You’re ruining the mood,” he groaned.

“Oh, you’re not doing things halfway, are you?”

“Shut up.”

Gwilym did, because Ben didn’t do things halfway and kissed him without further ado.

Warmth streamed from Gwil’s lips right onto Ben’s and from there up into his head and down to his toes, lingering in his throat and stomach and making his hands shake where they were clutching Gwil’s collar. He was suddenly thankful for the darkness, because of it Gwilym would never see him trying to impersonate a traffic light.  


Although, Ben supposed, it would probably happen more often. He would never get used to it, and that was perfectly fine, maybe a bit embarrassing, but the end justified the means and so on.  


“Wow,” Gwilym breathed when they came up to catch their breath. He stroked Ben's cheek _oh_ so tenderly with the palm of his hand that Ben was almost reduced to tears.

“Yeah,” Ben answered. They giggled about their respective speechlessness, out of pure elation and over the realization that, by all means, they were still trapped in a dusty closet.

“I don’t think I’m in the mood for a heroical breakout now,” Ben sighed and leaned into Gwil’s hand, rubbing his own over Gwil’s back.

“Why is that? Too tired? Am I that exhausting?” Gwil wrapped his arms around Ben. Ben could feel him smirking into his hair.

“No, I’m too comfortable. I don’t want to touch yucky rags and crawl across the floor right now.”

“Not even if I told you I had a reward for you?”

“Sod off.”

“Rami’s candy, perhaps?”

Ben huffed, smiling into Gwilym’s shoulder. “Tell me more.”

Gwilym snorted a laugh. “I heard his brother sent him a care package full of American treats. And some homecooked dish in lunchboxes.”

“Oh, Sami’s koshari,” Ben muttered, rolling his eyes, “Rami won’t shut up about it.”

“I think it’s sweet. It’s a part of his childhood, isn’t it? Like your cookies.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. Nothing goes above custard creams, though, not even koshari.”

“We have a similar taste, it appears.” Gwil turned around and gave the rags in the bucket a forlorn look, as far as Ben could determine. “Do you think we should shout now?”

“Or,” Ben grinned, pushing at Gwil’s shoulders so he turned back to Ben, “we could have some more seven minutes in heaven. What do you say?”

“Splendid,” Gwilym said.

When Joe ripped open the door two hours later, he found his two missing mates cuddled up on the floor, hair a mess and faces flushed, squinting into the light that suddenly flooded their little refuge.

“Oh, helloo,” he exclaimed at the sight of the big hickey on Ben’s collarbone. “Should I lock up again? I didn’t want to disturb anyone here.”

“Sod off,” Ben called after his retreating form. Gwil threw a rag at him. Joe was out of the door in a matter of seconds, laughing loudly.

“That’s it. He’s going to get raided as well,” Ben decided. “Maybe we should blame Rami for it. Make them fight each other.”

“He won’t believe us,” Gwil sighed, “but he’ll fight Rami anyway. Just for the fun of it.”

“Better get the air mattress, then.”

“Ah, no. Maybe we’ll need that.”

Ben shot Gwil a sly grin. “To store stolen sweets underneath, I suppose?”

Gwilym gave him a long kiss on the lips, so fierce that Ben’s knees wobbled.

“Of course, just to store sweets, love.”

“Please never call me anything else again. Darling.”

“Are you impersonating Freddie here?” Joe crowed from the hallway.  


“I’m gonna get diabetes. Rami! Get your ass away from your script and bring me my toothbrush!”  


“I hate him,” Ben grumbled without any real force behind it. “Let’s see how he’ll get diabetes as soon as he’s candy-less.”

“Maybe we should take all their candy and then make them fight it out inside the closet?” Gwilym suggested, taking the key out of the lock and putting it in his pocket.

“You’re a horrible man, Gwilym Lee,” Ben snorted and wrapped his arm around Gwil’s waist.

Gwilym pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “You have to have balance in life,” he ruminated.

“And stolen cookies.”

“Yes, that’s essential for every relationship.”

With that they left the room, fully prepared to act out their revenge on their unsuspecting castmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO SORRY that this is super, super, super late. I'm so so so so so so so sorry!!!!! I got swamped with uni work and my exams started a week earlier thanks to Corona, so that's part of the reason. I know that's not an excuse, so just let me say I'M SO SORRY. 
> 
> This was written as a pinch hit for radiogagaga! I hope you liked it somewhat. I've never written for Harlee before, so I hope this was.. okay? I,,, licherally have no idea how to write for them, but thankfully the prompt wasn't too demanding xD first time I've written a popular trope, too! It's not smutty because I've never written smut before and it would be SO BAD, so if you hoped for smut, radiogagaga, again, SORRY SORRY SORRY. And a BIG SORRY for taking so long and an even bigger SORRY that it's so short. I hope you don't hate me.  
> Yeah. :')
> 
> Thanks to @AnironSidh and @Maz_zello for managing the BoRhap Boys summer exchange! 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! :) (please comment and shout at me if this is terrible I have to know xD)


End file.
